A wish upon a shooting star
by Hermy8
Summary: A Naruto y Sakura les asignan una misión de bajo nivel y Sakura quiere confesarle lo que siente por él desde hace un tiempo, pero no es capaz. Mientras estan en el bosque, Sakura pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz, ¿se cumplirá? - NaruSaku, One Shot


¡Por fin un fic NaruSaku! Son mi pareja favorita de Naruto.

Espero que os guste ^3^

* * *

**A wish upon a shooting star **

_(Deseo a una estrella fugaz)_

Estuvimos en esa misión durante unos días. La villa se había quedado sin ninjas genin, así que nos asignaron a nosotros dos una de esas misiones de rango C tan fáciles y aburridas.

El primer día lo pasamos viajando por el bosque, saltando de árbol en árbol. Él, como de costumbre, intentaba adelantarse, pero yo le daba alcance sin problemas. Pasamos aquella primera jornada como dos compañeros, más bien como dos amigos que lo saben todo el uno del otro, o mejor dicho casi todo, ya que había una cosa que no le había dicho, _todavía_…

- Sakura-chan! – su voz hizo que despertara de mis pensamientos. – creo que deberíamos parar ya, está anocheciendo.

- Tienes razón, Naruto, acampemos – le respondí.

Así lo hicimos, paramos en un pequeño claro del bosque para dormir aquella noche y así estar descasados para seguir con nuestra misión al día siguiente.

Empezamos a preparar el campamento. Encendimos un fuego y preparamos un poco de ramen que luego nos comimos a la luz de la luna y las llamas. En un par de ocasiones estuve a punto de decirle que le quería más que nada en el mundo y que Sasuke ya no me importaba _nada,_ pero no fui capaz de hacerlo.

Me quedé embobada mirándole. Fui recorriendo su cara con la mirada, primero su pelo dorado para ir bajando a sus ojos azules como dos zafiros i acabar fijándome en esos graciosos bigotitos que tanto me gustaban.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué te pasa? – Naruto se dio cuenta de que me había quedado anonadada mirándolo. Entonces se fue acercando más a mi para ver que me pasaba – vaya, parece que no tienes fiebre… – dijo poniendo su cálida mano en mi frente.

- ¡Nada, nada! ¡No me pasa nada! – intenté disimular. Qué patética podía llegar a ser a veces…

- Si tu lo dices… eres tu la que sabe de estas cosas.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien.

Pasamos un rato más contemplando el fuego y hablando de tanto en tanto de cualquier tontería. Por alguna razón no sabíamos qué decirnos, fue en ese momento que me dio la sensación de que Naruto sospechaba algo.

- Esto… Naruto… hay algo… – me decidí a intentarlo – hay una cosa que quería…

- ¿Si, Sakura-chan?

- Bueno… mira, da igual, ya hablaremos en otro momento, creo que se ha hecho tarde – ahí estaba yo, inventándome más excusas estúpidas para evitar decírselo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde?

- Sakura-chan, puedes dejar lo que querías decirme para otro momento, pero me gustaría que nos quedásemos un poco más así, al lado del fuego, los _dos_, ¿te importa? – me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida. ¡Cómo me gustaba esa sonrisa!

- Claro… no me importa…

- Creo que es la primera vez que estamos los dos así, solos…

No sabía dónde esconderme, los colores se me estaban subiendo a la cara y ya no podía disimular más.

- ¡Anda! Mira Sakura-chan, qué bien se ven las estrellas esta noche. Hemos hecho bien en quedarnos en este claro.

- Si, es verdad…

Fui al otro lado del fuego, dónde estaba él, y me senté. Entonces, poco a poco me fui acercando más hasta que apoyé la espalda en el mismo árbol que él.

- ¡Mira, una estrella fugaz! – Dijo Naruto emocionadísimo – Pidamos un deseo.

Los dos cerramos los ojos por unos instantes para pedir el deseo. Seguro que no se podía ni imaginar lo que había pedido yo. Cuando abrimos los ojos nos quedamos mirando mutuamente unos instantes, pero acabé apartando la vista. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, contemplando de nuevo las estrellas hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio:

- Esto… Sakura-chan ¿Qué es lo que has pedido? Si es lo que me pienso… ya te dije que le traería de vuelta, te lo prometí y así lo haré.

- De hecho… no es eso lo que he pedido.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No es eso? ¿Y qué es?

- ¡Si lo digo no se cumplirá! Tendrás que esperar, Naruto…

Finalmente, nos decidimos a ir a dormir, ya era muy tarde y al día siguiente teníamos que continuar con nuestra misión. Así que él se levantó dispuesto a ponerse cómodo para dormir. Empezó quitándose la bandana de la villa de la hoja, entonces se sacudió el pelo con unos movimientos que me dejaron hipnotizada. Continuó sacándose la chaqueta que solía llevar en las misiones para quedarse con una camiseta negra de manga corta.

- Sakura-chan, ¿seguro que estás bien?, te has quedado otra vez con esa cara de embobada, ¿seguro que no tienes fiebre? – dijo estas palabras acercándose otra vez como había hecho antes y poniendo su cálida mano en mi frente.

- No, no, estoy bien – dije pegando un bote, su piel me quemó al entrar en contacto con la mía,

- Siento haberte incomodado, Sakura-chan, no era mi intención…

- No… si tu no… tu no me incomodas, estoy muy a gusto a tu lado – tras oir mis palabras, Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir – dijo intentando dismular.

- Si, será mejor.

Me quité la bandana de Ninja y la falda beige para quedarme con las mallas negras. Luego me quité el porta-kunais de la pierna y lo dejé todo junto. Fui a sacar mi futón para poderme ir a dormir de una vez, pero no estaba. Entonces me acordé de que me lo había dejado en casa, en mi habitación, justo encima de mi cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan, te has dejado algo?

- Mi futón… no está.

- Oh, vaya… Puedes dormir en el mío… – me lo ofreció sin pensarselo – tu sola, por supuesto – añadió en seguida.

- ¡Ni hablar! No dejaré que duermas en el suelo.

- Pero, Sakura-chan… yo no puedo estar durmiendo en mi futón mientras tú estás durmiendo incomoda en el suelo.

- Mira… hagamos una cosa – empecé y luego ya no sabía como continuar – ¿Te importaría que durmiera contigo – se lo solté sin pensar y en ese omento noté como se me subían los colores a la cara – sin que pase nada, claro… - continué, apartándole la mirada, él también se había sonrojado.

- Si tú quieres… claro, no me importa – dijo bajando la vista.

De golpe empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez que iba a dormir con un chico, además él era… él era Naruto. Preparó el futón y se quedó de pie, como si me esperara.

- Ya está listo, si quieres…

- S-Si – tartamudeé.

Nos aposentamos bajo la manta y nos quedamos callados, observando todavía las estrellas. Habíamos perdido el sueño.

- Esto… Sakura-chan… ¿sabes que hace tiempo estaba enamorado de ti? Pues… es que… las cosas no han cambiado nada. Te sigo queriendo y siempre te querré – dijo con dificultad Naruto.

Me quedé anonadada ante sus palabras sin saber que responder. Ahora al menos sabía que todavía sentía algo por mí, debería serme fácil decirle que yo también le amaba, pero no lo era, al menos para mí.

- Supongo que después de oír mis palabras ya no querrás dormir conmigo esta noche, pero puedes estar tranquila, te aseguro que no pasará nada – dijo, pensando que me había incomodado.

Por fin, sin pensármelo dos veces, me incorporé dispuesta a hacer algo. Debía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo.

- L-lo siento, Sakura-chan. No era mi intención…

Naruto no pudo acabar la frase porque ya me había acercado a él antes de que pudiera reaccionar y le había dado el beso que tanto tiempo me había guardado. Empecé tan sólo acariciando débilmente mis labios con los suyos, por miedo a su rechazo, pero poco a poco fue él quien fue dando más intensidad a ese beso tan esperado por los dos.

- Te quiero, Sakura-chan. – me dijo, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos zafiro – Ha valido la pena esperar – continuó, haciendo una media sonrisa.

- Ahora ya sabes qué es lo que le he pedido a la estrella fugaz. Esto es lo que más deseaba, estar contigo.

Naruto me abrazó contra su fuerte pecho. Me estremecí, todavía me costaba verlo de forma distinta a un amigo. Yo respondí a su abrazo y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos durante unos instantes. Sus dos preciosos zafiros resplandecían de felicidad. Sonrió.

- Nunca pensé que esto se fuera a hacer realidad – dijo.

- Esto sólo es el principio – le respondí con una sonrisa.

Nos incorporamos un poco más y él me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Yo rodeé su cuello con más fuerza y empecé a acariciar su pelo dorado. Sin que me lo esperara atrapó mis labios con los suyos. Cuando nos separamos me quedé absorta mirando las estrellas que se reflejaban en sus ojos, _las estrellas que tanta suerte nos habían dado_.

* * *

Aquí acaba, espero que os haya gustado :3

Acordaros de dejar reviews! :D

_Hermy8_


End file.
